


Literal Disaster

by keijiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Both of them, Fluff, Flustered Kuroo, M/M, kuroo is a gay mess, they're dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: If there was one thing Kuroo Tetsurou would never admit out loud is that he’s been in love with his best friend since he was fourteen. Kuroo never told anyone and he never will. It’s embarrassing enough to be crushing on a guy. He rather choke and die while eating his favorite meal than ever telling anyone.Kuroo promised himself he would never get caught liking Kenma. He swore on his life.That promise - however - came crashing down when he was caught, openly staring at said crush.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Literal Disaster

If there was one thing Kuroo Tetsurou would never admit out loud is that he’s been in love with his best friend since he was fourteen. Kuroo never told anyone and he never will. It’s embarrassing enough to be crushing on a guy. He rather choke and die while eating his favorite meal than ever telling anyone. 

Kuroo promised himself he would never get caught liking Kenma. He swore on his life. 

That promise - however - came crashing down when he was caught, openly staring at said crush.

“Bro, you’re drooling.” 

Bokuto’s voice snapped Kuroo out of his staring, face a deep red that was concerning. 

“I wasn’t staring.” 

“Never said you were.”

Kuroo hid his face in his hands, groaning loudly. Neither said anything, they were waiting for Kenma and Akaashi to finish in the lingerie store. He and Bokuto were waiting outside on a bench, Akaashi not wanting them to go in with them. 

“This is stupid.” Kuroo said to no one in particular as he rubbed his face.

“Yeah, you kind of are.” 

Kuroo glared at Bokuto through his fingers. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Bokuto sighed, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. “Dude, you’re literally so obvious. Any chance you get, you stare at Kenma as if the sun shines out of his ass or something.” 

Kuroo stared at his friend for what seemed like forever until it sunk in. “Am I really that obvious?”

Bokuto barked out a laugh, throwing his head back.

“What’s so funny?!” At this point, Kuroo was feeling slightly offended. He never meant to be obvious and have other people knowing about it.

“Dude,  _ everyone  _ knows of your fat crush on Kenma. You’re not as subtle as you think. I’m surprised Kenma hasn’t said anything to you yet.”

“He knows?!” Kuroo was panicking. Kenma couldn’t know. Under  _ any  _ circumstance, he  _ couldn’t. _ He watched as Bokuto exhaled, rubbing his temples. 

“Kuroo, he’s been dropping hints for fucking years. How the fuck have you  _ never  _ noticed?” Bokuto’s eyes are wide in what could only be described as astonishment.

“What do you mean ‘he’s been dropping hints for years’? Bokuto, what do you  _ know _ ?” He poked at Bokuto’s chest demanding answers.

Bokuto threw his hands up in a sign of innocence. “It’s from personal observation, man. Keiji and I think he feels the same towards you. And, well, everyone else.”

Kuroo turned his head to the shop where Kenma and Akaashi were walking out of. He aggressively whispered, ‘This stays between us’ to Bokuto who snorted into his hand. They grabbed lunch and went their separate ways. Kuroo was curious as to what Kenma had bought in the store, the bag was rather small and discreet but it piqued his curiosity. Something in him told him not to ask, if Kenma wanted to tell him, he would. 

They went to the game store where Kenma bought two games that he had wanted for a while now. Kuroo knew he probably would have gotten them for free to review, but he guessed not.

Curiosity was still gnawing at Kuroo as they took the train to Kenma’s place. He had to refrain himself from asking and reminded himself  _ again  _ Kenma did not have to tell him everything, especially what he bought at a lingerie store. His friend needed his privacy as well. 

“I’m gonna do a livestream when we get home.” Kenma murmured. “You can join if you want.” 

Kuroo appearing in Kenma’s videos was a common occurrence, but it still made Kuroo giddy that Kenma wanted him in them. 

After the live-stream, Kuroo excused himself to go home. 

“Hey do you wanna have dinner on Saturday?” Kenma asked as Kuroo put on his shoes.

“Sure, seven okay?” He tilted his head back to look at Kenma nodding. “Any place in mind?” He stood from his crouched position and fixed his shirt.

Kenma’s position let Kuroo know he was nervous. His shoulders were hunched over more than usual and he was playing with the hem of his sweater. 

“Yeah. It’s the new restaurant that opened up downtown.” 

Kuroo hummed. “It’ll be full, don’t you think?”

“It’s fine. I can make a reservation.”

“Okay. I’ll text you when I’m home.”

“Okay.”

* * *

It was twenty minutes to seven when Kenma texted Kuroo.

_ From: Kenma ฅ(´-ω-`)ฅ _ _  
_ _ Can you come over? I need help with something _

When he got to Kenma’s place, he called out for him.

“Room.”

Kuroo made his way over and all of his thoughts as to what Kenma needed help with came to a halt. Out of every possibility Kuroo never thought it would be  _ this. _ Kenma looked to be struggling with  _ a  _ black  _ bralette _ . Kuroo stood by the door with his jaw hitting the floor, he didn’t know Kenma was into wearing lingerie. His brain supplied him with  _ that’s what he bought at the store. _

“Are you going to stand there all day or actually help me out.” Kenma huffed. “We’re already late.”

Kuroo cleared his throat and stepped towards Kenma. He took the clasps with shaking hands. 

“Are you shaking?”

“No!” It took him three tries to get the clasp on. With a huff, he took a step back and looked away.

Kenma snorted as he slipped on a sheer black long sleeved shirt. “It’s fine if you are. I know you haven’t seen me wearing something like this before. Besides, we haven’t even kissed yet.”

Kuroo turned his head so fast he was sure he strained his neck. “What did you say?”

Kenma raised an eyebrow as he took out the black combat boots Kuroo had given him as a present. “That we haven’t kissed yet.”

“Okay, hold on.” Kuroo pressed his knuckles to his forehead. “I know you said that but  _ why _ ?” 

The faux blonde looked just as confused as Kuroo. “What do you mean  _ why  _ did I say that? Kuro, we’ve been dating for two months already.”

“We have?!” 

Kenma’s eyes widened, body stiff as if frozen in time. “You . . . didn’t know.” He clenched his hands around the boots, knuckles turning white.   
Kuroo rubbed his face. “Okay, wait.” He sighed heavily before sitting on what he had dubbed as Kenma’s laundry chair. “What makes you think we’ve been dating?”

Kenma had sat on his bed, ignoring how the skirt he was wearing was riding up his thighs.

_ Shit, he’s wearing a  _ skirt.  _ A fucking  _ skirt.  _ Fuck, he’s hot  _ and  _ cute.  _

“You came here two months ago and confessed. It was late and you said Bokuto had dropped you off here. Then you said you love me.”

Kuroo felt like an idiot. He  _ was  _ an idiot. He doesn’t remember anything from that night, only the next day waking up in Kenma’s bed. “ _ Shit _ .”

“It’s fine if you don’t-”

“ _ No! _ ” Kuroo cleared his throat. “I mean, I  _ do _ want to date you. Fuck, I just -  _ ugh. _ I was drunk off my ass that night.”

“Oh.” 

Kuroo stood and sat next to Kenma, prying the boots out of his hands. He gingerly took Kenma’s hand into his own, stroking his palm. “I do want to date you. I just . . . wasn’t planning on confessing like that. God, I’m an idiot.” He let out a chuckle shaking his head. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought you got embarrassed or something. You didn’t look drunk that night.” Kenma was staring at their hands intently, apples of his cheeks pink. 

“I mean, I  _ am _ . Fuck, I made a fool of myself.”

“It was my fault, too. I never said anything.” 

He turned to Kenma, stomach churning with nerves. “Kenma, would you like to go on a date with me? And make it proper this time?”

Kenma nodded, cheeks turning darker. “Yeah, okay.” 

Kuroo grinned, squeezing Kenma’s hand. “Okay, let’s go, pumpkin.”

“Don’t  _ ever  _ call me that again or I  _ will  _ break up with you.”

Kuroo cackled loudly, pulling Kenma up to his feet and on their way to the restaurant. It wasn’t the way Kuroo wanted to tell Kenma how he felt, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls be kind to me, it's one of my first kuroken fics UwU
> 
> check out my carrd if you wanna look at my other hcs and aus that i post on twitter and instagram [carrd](https://keiiji.carrd.co)


End file.
